


All The Angels

by orphan_account



Series: Desert Flower Bloom For Me [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Party Poison had a habit of waking up gasping for air and shaking. Sometimes he would scream or mumble out nonsense. Angels. Always mumbling about angels(whatever the hell those were) choking him.aka. part 1 of Party Poison learning to cope, be kind, and grow.





	All The Angels

Party Poison had a habit of waking up gasping for air and shaking. Sometimes he would scream or mumble out nonsense. Angels. Always mumbling about angels(whatever the hell those were) choking him. No one knew what he meant of course. He would not talk to the others; he never did talk to them about this kind of stuff. Although, Kobra Kid knew what was going on. Younger brothers were nosy like that. But the others didn’t and Party intended to keep it like that. Until he didnt

“An eye for an eye, Party. How about that?” It was Jet Star who offered it.  _ Tell me about the angels, Ill tell you about me. _

“Fucking  _ fine,  _ Jet.” 

Maybe Party said fine because he was curious. Or because he just needed to talk about the angels. Either way they were talking in the Trans AM alone and out in the middle of Route Guano. Car had broken down and the others went out to fix it leaving Jet Star and Party alone to talk.

“I’ve never actually been in the city, you know. Born and raised in the desert. I’m proud of it, sometimes. Other times I remember i’ve seen so much  _ shit  _ that you’ll never have to. Did you know that BLI didn’t used to kill us onsight? The popular killjoys would be taken to the city.” 

Jet paused and looked away from his friend breathing slow, shaky breaths. He seemed, to his friend at least, that he was crying.

“They would be tortured and killed in front of a crowd.”

He took a shaky breath and looked back to Party who almost seemed to small for his life. To small to be leading a revolution. He was practically a child still. Party would get killed. That would be his fate. That was all their fates. 

“They fucking used us as propaganda, P. they broadcasted it all across the zones. It was a message. _ This is that happens when you step out of line.” _

“We weren’t your first gang, were we, Jet?” Party whispered. He knew it was true. 

“No. no you all weren’t”

It was silent for a bit, both understanding what had happened. 

“They still broadcast them, sometimes. All across the zones. They remind me to keep on fighting.”

It was quiet again. Quiet for longer this time. The next time either of them talked, it was to change the topic.

“So, Angels.” said Party Poison

“So. Angels.” said Jet Star

“ I don’t really remember a bunch of my time in the city, ya know. Most are faint memories when the half lives started to end and hallucinations. Kob says I was one of the most doped out people in the entire city. I wouldn’t doubt him on that. I guess I was angry a lot and BLI didn’t like that. Some of the drugs I was on cause hallucinations I think they were called. Angels. They were tall and had thin arms and wings. They would grab at me and choke me. They would tell me it was my fault. Always  _ always _ my fault. Sometimes in my sleep I can still feel their hands around my neck grabbing and choking me and telling me its my fault. It was terrifying. Once in BLI the meds wore off enough for me to think straight. I wrote about them and a nurse found out. Upped my dosage tenfold.” Party chuckled dryly 

“Do you remember what you wrote?”

“Yeah. Kobra found it and kept it. Although, he put it in a mailbox the first time I was killed.  _ Apparently _ I was experiencing withdrawal and was aggressive. I guess I picked a fight with Ghoul at a bar and he shot me. First time me and Kobe learned what death was. First time I met Ghoul. It's still weird to think that he was 12 when we first got out here. Now imagine 12 year old Kobra Kid taking care of his older bro?” 

Jet Star smiled a little “Sometimes I forget how young you two are. You’re 20. Kobras 16. Jesus Christ. I feel so old around you, kid. Im what, 28 or some shit? fucking babies, the lot of you. It’s a shame, a true crime and shame. All this shit, dude, all the shit that you’ve been through is fucking shit bro. You don’t deserve that, no one does.”

Party fiddled around in the car as he spoke. “That's why we fight, right? Why we do this whole killjoy shit in the first place? It’s so others don't have to deal with the shit we do. No one should lose their gangs and no one should be on so much  _ garbage  _ that they don’t even know their own name. We’re changing that, or at least trying. And fuck man if im willing to die trying.”

“Save them or die trying huh? You’ll get over that the second you hit twenty-five.”

“If I live that long. At this rate I’ll be dead as a doorknob at 22!” he laughed as he pulled out two cigarettes from under his chair, passed one to Jet Star and lit them.

The two sat in silence for a long while, then. Both of them felt a little better sort of. But for them, sort of was good enough. They both knew the others would be back soon, and waited out in the Trans AM smoking. 


End file.
